1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video cassette recorder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video cassette recorder having a depression partially arranged on a bottom plate to minimize the size of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video cassette recorder is an apparatus that records video and audio signals on a magnetic tape wound on tape reels of a cassette or reproduces the video and audio signals recorded on the magnetic tape.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional video cassette recorder comprises a recorder body 1, in which a circuit board 2 is disposed above a bottom plate 1a. Arranged above the circuit board 2 is a main deck 3, above which is disposed a cassette holder 5 to move a cassette 4 to the main deck 3. The circuit board 2, the main deck 3 and the cassette holder 5 are arranged in the recorder body 1 while being spaced apart from one another.
A pair of reel disks 6a and 6b are mounted on the main deck 2 to drive tape reels 4a and 4b of the cassette 4, respectively. A capstan motor 7 rotates the reel disks 6a and 6b, a clutch assembly 8 transmits power from the capstan motor 7 to the reel disks 6a and 6b, and an idler assembly 9 selectively transmits power from the clutch assembly 8 to the reel disks 6a and 6b. 
The clutch assembly 8 and the capstan motor 7 are mounted under the main deck 3. A main rotary body 8a of the clutch assembly 8 is connected to a pulley 7a of the capstan motor 7 via a belt 8b. An opening 2a is formed in the circuit board 2 through which the main rotary body 8a of the clutch assembly 8 and the pulley 7a of the capstan motor 7 are disposed adjacent to the bottom plate 1a. When the main rotary body 8a of the clutch assembly 8 and the pulley 7a of the capstan motor 7 are disposed adjacent to the bottom plate 1a, as described above, the height of the recorder body 1 is reduced. Therefore, the size of the video cassette recorder is minimized.
In the conventional video cassette recorder; however, the main rotary body 8a of the clutch assembly 8 is spaced a predetermined distance, for example, approximately 3 mm, from the bottom plate 1a to ensure that the main rotary body 8a of the clutch assembly 8 rotates smoothly. This arrangement limits the ability to minimize the size of the video cassette recorder. Specifically, the bottom plate 1a is flat, and a predetermined gap is provided between the bottom plate 1a and the main rotary body 8a of the clutch assembly 8. Consequently, it is difficult to reduce the height of the video cassette recorder.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved video cassette recorder having a depression of a predetermined depth partially formed on the bottom plate which corresponds to the operating parts disposed under the main deck to lower the positions of the operating parts for minimizing the size of the device.